


Head For Headache

by Angevon



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Colds & blow jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angevon/pseuds/Angevon
Summary: The best cures are home remedies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Yu Narukami version is available [here on Dreamwidth!](http://angevon.dreamwidth.org/41484.html)

"Dude," Yosuke said. "You don't look so good."

Souji was swaying slightly as he stood in the doorway to their apartment. His eyes were sunken and watery, and his naturally pale complexion had a yellowish hue. "I think one of the kids gave me their cold," he said, and his tone was muffled, likely from a stuffed nose.

"I'll take care of dinner," Yosuke volunteered. 

Souji shook his head. "I'm going to take some meds and go right to bed."

"All right," Yosuke said. "Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

Souji nodded. Yosuke watched him shuffle towards the bathroom. Poor guy. Though sympathetic, Yosuke had to admit he was a little disappointed. He'd been planning on having a nice, quiet evening with him. They'd make dinner together, then eat it together, then snuggle up under the kotatsu and watch a movie. Then they'd kiss, and then hands would wander until it all cumulated in them racing to the bedroom.

Oh well, maybe another night. If Souji needed the rest, then he needed the rest. He always worked so hard, anyway. He was probably due.

With nothing else to do, Yosuke made a quick microwave meal for himself and watched some trashy television until it was time to go to sleep. Souji, of course, was already fast asleep in the bed they shared. Yosuke joined him in the bed, careful not to disturb him, though since he'd taken medicine, he was probably down for the count. 

Yosuke settled into the sheets, finding them a little damp from Souji's sweat. He really was sick, huh? He could hear the strained wheeze of air as Souji struggled to breathe through his stuffed nose. It seemed like he might only have one nostril free.

Poor guy, Yosuke thought once again as he closed his eyes to sleep. 

Before he could get comfortable, however, the bed shifted under him. Souji was rolling over in his sleep. No, he was throwing off the sheets. Must be too hot for him. Yosuke shut his eyes again as his partner settled down.

But barely a few seconds later, Souji was tugging the covers back up again. Then he threw them off again... Then tugged them on again... It happened over and over. Souji was simply too restless to sleep. He murmured a sleepy apology when Yosuke asked if he was okay. "Too hot, then too cold..."

"No happy medium, huh?" Yosuke said.

"Thought this medicine would knock me out," Souji mumbled. "But s'not working at all."

"That stuff always kills me," Yosuke said. "Must be different for you. Anyway, at this rate, you're not gonna get any rest."

"You won't get any either with me tossing and turning like this." Souji tried to sigh, but it turned into a honking sniffle and he had to wipe his nose on the sheets. "I'm sorry..."

"Maybe you just need to be tired out," Yosuke suggested. "I know just the thing."

Except for the wheeze of his breathing, Souji was quiet. Though it was too dark to see, Yosuke imagined him blinking at him while he tried to figure out what he could possibly mean. "Yeah?" Souji finally asked.

"Yeah," Yosuke echoed. He sat up in the bed, then felt for Souji's body. Conveniently, the covers on his side of the bed were still off, so Yosuke easily found him. Souji was wearing his full set of pajamas. Yosuke knew from experience that Souji didn't sleep with underwear on. He used that to his advantage, finding the hem to the pajama bottoms by feel and pulling them down several inches.

"Yosuke," Souji protested. "I'm not up to this tonight."

"Shh," Yosuke said. "This'll be good."

Yosuke felt through the hair of his partner's crotch and found his limp dick. He knelt forward and began to kiss it near the base. One hand gently cupped Souji's sac. 

"Come on, partner," he whispered.

"Yosuke..." Souji stirred on the bed, but despite his weak protest, his dick began to get hard as Yosuke began to work him up.

Just like that, Yosuke thought with satisfaction. This would tire Souji and let him get the sleep he needed. He opened his mouth and took Souji's warm, hardening dick in it. Souji shivered on the bed in response. Yosuke sucked on the tip, just a little, but it was enough to make Souji wheeze his name. 

"D-don't..." Souji murmured.

Yosuke drew back. "Yeah, partner?" 

"Ahhh, Yosuke... don't stop."

Yosuke playfully traced a pattern over Souji's belly with his fingers before taking the tip back in his mouth. He worked down from there, his lips and tongue moving slowly to savor his partner's reaction and to enjoy what he felt, too. The cock throbbed in his mouth, Souji's heartbeat quickening as he got more and more aroused.

One of Souji's hands settled on Yosuke's shoulder, grasping him lightly and then more tightly as Yosuke moved down further. If only the light was on. Yosuke wanted to see the flush on Souji's face and the way his eyes rolled back as he got closer to his peak. Oh well, his whimpers would just have to be enough.

Yosuke moved back up to toy with Souji's slit, tonguing it to entice it into leaking more precum. He liked the taste of it, though it was slightly saltier than normal today, maybe because he was sick. 

Souji was getting pretty close now, Yosuke could tell by the grip on his shoulder. Yosuke pulled back to swallow the spit and pre in his mouth, then kissed down the side of Souji's cock before rolling his lips back and once again putting his mouth around it. Yosuke bobbed his way down quickly this time, one hand securing the base and the other fondling Souji's sac. When he was as low as he could manage, he began to knead the sac with his palm. With a helpless cry, Souji reflexively tried to buck into him, but Yosuke held him down, and barely a second later hot cum was splattering against the back of his throat.

Yosuke pulled back slowly, allowing his tongue to lick over every last inch of his partner's spent cock on the way. He could hear Souji panting, breathing through his mouth since his stuffed up nose just wasn't cutting it anymore. 

After drawing Souji's pajama bottoms back up, Yosuke draped the bedsheets over him. "Get some sleep, partner," he said.

There was no answer. Soon enough he heard Souji's breathing become steady, though it was still wheezy. Finally Yosuke settled back down into bed at his partner's side, the smile on his face fading only when he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Dude," Souji said in a facsimile of Yosuke's voice. "You don't look so good."

Yosuke tried to swat at him, but he found Souji wasn't next to him in the bed. Through his bleary eyes, he saw that Souji was instead standing by it. Apparently, he'd recovered enough to be up and about.

Yosuke, on the other hand... his nose was drippy and he felt light-headed just from lifting his head from the pillow. He passed a hand over his forehead and it came back damp with sweat. "Don't tell me I caught your cold," he complained.

"Well, you did kind of..." Souji said slowly, "take in some of me..."

"You can't catch a cold from that!"

Souji was grinning mischievously at him. The grin faded in favor of a more serious expression. "Thanks, Yosuke. It really did help me get to sleep."

Yosuke's face was too warm already from his cold to flush any further, but it tried anyway. "You don't have to thank me for that."

Souji smiled. "Just stay there, and I'll make some soup for both of us. I think we'll need it."

Yosuke laid back on the bed with a sigh. He didn't like being sick, but there were some advantages. Who knew? Maybe he'd be the one having trouble sleeping tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> 06:29 herrDoktorat "i'm sick and goddamn sleep meds aren't helping"  
> 06:30 herrDoktorat "i know just the thing! *unzip*  
> 06:30 herrDoktorat "yosuke no"  
> 06:30 herrDoktorat "yosuke stahp"  
> 06:30 herrDoktorat "yosuMMMMM yea baby"
> 
> (I just wanted to preserve these comments somewhere haha)


End file.
